


Giants

by xladysaya



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Experiment, M/M, Unexplored Feelings, angst???, drunk makeouts, help Dewa 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had never escalated to this, but Dewa wasn't exactly shocked when Chitose put his lips against his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giants

**Author's Note:**

> Title is weird, I know. Fight me. lmao
> 
> Ah this is my first attempt at this pairing so it's basically an experiment, not much is known or explored with these two so obviously everything is my interpretation ^^   
> Thanks for taking the time to read, I hope you like it <3

The lips on his neck were hot, searing even, sloppy and wet with every loud pop and suction of Dewa’s skin.

Chitose smelled like alcohol, and his hair was a mess, tangled when Dewa reached to yank his head up to get a word in. He wasn’t given the chance. Chitose plunged back into the charged situation, taking advantage of Dewa’s open mouth so he could move their tongues together in a rough dance, pushing and sliding with ferocity and want.

Dewa bit back a groan from the contact, slightly frozen, unsure of whether or not to respond with enthusiasm. Chitose was drunk after all, and any reciprocation from his own sober self would surely be revealing later.

But shit…

Chitose’s mouth latched onto his neck and the surrounding area again, lapping greedily as he did, part of his personality coming through in his actions as he let himself go.

They were brands on his soul, the kisses, ones which were being left on his skin for too long, threatening to leave a nasty burn, the mark twisting and imprinting on him, never to be removed.

The contact too, every grind and grope, were pleasantly agonizing. A touch…no, _touches._ Demanding, clawing touches which would still halt occasionally in the midst of passion because Dewa was a _man_ , and Chitose didn’t sleep with men.

Dewa’s thoughts were cut off when Chitose groaned loudly, grinding down on Dewa’s pelvis to create more of the torturous friction which Dewa had only seldom experienced. He couldn’t resist it, and he thrust back, his jeans becoming tight and his vision blurring out.

This was…new.

Well, for the most part. It was no surprise to Dewa that he was enjoying this, the primal reaches of his brain begging for him to go for it, stop thinking, relax and drown in the pleasure, in the depths he’d come to associate Chitose with.

Dewa didn’t understand his feelings really, despite his calm thoughts and rationale. He only knew they shouldn’t exist, and that was perhaps the worst aspect of it. Or maybe it was the fact he couldn’t even remember when the feelings had revealed themselves, only that one day he must’ve looked at Chitose and seen the world.

There were always moments, they’d never been this intense, but there were always things between them which seemed to straddle the fence between friendship and…something else. Looks which were held too long, intimate, yet brief touches, anxiety, and a sea of others. Labeling the interactions as love or even affection seemed too much of a step right then though.

He could never make his mind up about Chitose.

Chitose was too impulsive at times, but then he was also a coward, random instances of premeditation and reflection changing up his player image, even for Dewa, his closest friend. Moments like this were sudden, but not completely surprising. Chitose, he had loopholes with everything.

Chitose was a womanizer, yet he’d never been able to let go of a lost love.

Chitose didn’t sleep with men, but his hands were down Dewa’s pants.

Dewa moaned lightly, his instincts screaming _yes,_ and _finally._ Unacceptable thoughts which flowed like water.

He wasn’t one for emotional instinct when it came to his best friend though, it was too dangerous. Dewa grabbed Chitose’s hands and fixed him a scolding look, which probably wasn’t as effective given the flush on his face and glazed over eyes.

Chitose squinted at him, hiccupping a little from the alcohol, before his eyes started to somewhat clear with realization.

Dewa tried not to be upset about it.

He put a stop to things, because he had too. Being friends was better, less complications, more familiarity. They knew each other.

They had a bond, or whatever. That was what everyone said, and even he couldn’t deny some of the truth of it. It wasn’t the normal bond though, it was full of contradictions, yet it was indissoluble, similar to harsh waves beating down on solid rock by the shore. Harmful, but right. So right.

Their relationship….it was full of criticism on Dewa’s part, for with all of Chitose’s brilliance and strong points, he was sometimes more trouble than he was worth. Still, the bond could be defined by comfort as well, by loyalty….maybe even yearning too, the kind which made Dewa gravitate to the other, sticking to his side everywhere, unquestionably there for one another at all times.

It made the situation between them bearable for the most part, like a simmering pot of water, full but not overflowing. It needed to be attended to though, so it wouldn’t boil over onto the floor and scald everything beyond repair.

And Dewa _did_ attend to it, quite diligently, for years. No matter how many of the suspicious moments occurred which made him question the meaning of their bond, no matter how much his skin prickled when a particularly satisfied look was thrown his way…

No matter how much his heart ached when Chitose bragged about a hook up.

Dewa kept things in check. He supported Chitose, but knew when to reel him back from messy situations, knew when to sympathize and when to scold. They were best friends, regardless of how on the verge they might’ve been, and they’d stay that way.

All at once, Chitose pulled away, looking almost comically scandalized as he looked Dewa over, as if seeing him for the first time. He backed away, stumbling slightly, then shot a confused look at the empty beer cans littered on Dewa’s apartment floor.

The silence was strange, it wasn’t the same tension one would expect from the aftermath of an accidental make out with a close friend, with another man. It was calm and nearly accepting, as if ‘oh well, this was bound to happen eventually.’ Dewa had to remind himself that no, it wasn’t normal, no matter how right it felt. Chitose’s face grew apologetic, Dewa’s stayed a bit strained. His lower groin still felt hot, uncomfortable even, begging for release, and he had to focus on pushing those thoughts away as Chitose took another step back. It seemed as if the other was waiting for Dewa to say something first, or at least give him an indication of any kind.

Dewa wasn’t going to ask what it had been all about, why Chitose had jumped him. He could guess. Chitose was a ladies man, one weighed down with grief over the anniversary of a past love he’d never found closure on, and he probably hadn’t had the strength to go to a bar and pick up a random girl as he usually did to drown out the emotions. Therefore, he’d come back to Dewa’s home in a slump, dragging his best friend inside and clinging onto him drunkenly instead, downing three or four beers in the process. That was the only reason it had happened.

He did his best to ignore the constriction of his chest from the thought.

Chitose continued to smile at him, embarrassed, stunned. Dewa shook his head in a silent comfort, as if to say ‘I’m not angry, I get it,’ and Chitose relaxed notably. Yeah, this was okay.

Well not _okay_ , but it was how they were, how things went between them.

Dewa would forgive Chitose, he forgave every stupid thing the other did eventually, given that Chitose apologized at least.

And Chitose always did, it was rare he didn’t own up to mistakes with Dewa, they were too close, and it caused Dewa’s chest to squeeze in another harsh, completely different way.

“Ah man, I’m sorry,” Chitose speaks, coughing and pushing the remaining cans of beer away from himself in disgust. “I guess that’s enough alcohol for me yeah?”

Another hiccup. Chitose was still a little drunk, but he was being genuine.

The tone was light, but awkward, guilty but…not in an ashamed way…

Dewa squinted, about to ask about it, when Chitose shot him one of those dazzling grins, one that pulled Dewa in and made it hard to breathe. Chitose really did seem like a turbulent, but beautiful sea in those moments.

Dewa knew it wasn’t a look Chitose shared with girls either, but he didn’t know whether to be grateful or annoyed by the fact then.

“Are you alright?”

Ah, right. Chitose wasn’t ashamed, he was worried. Worried about Dewa and whether or not he’d crossed a line. Ready to make it up to him in an instant.

“As if you and your drunk ass were gonna do anything to hurt me,” Dewa huffed, grabbing a blanket to cover his…noticeable problem. “Honestly, thinking I’m a girl, what’s wrong with you? You’re not usually such a lightweight.”

Four beers was barely enough. Dewa had also seen Chitose totally inebriated, and this wasn’t it. Dewa figured it must’ve been the high intensity of the other’s emotions. Besides, why fake being drunk?

“Huh? Oh! Yeah,” Chitose said, stretching the last word out. “I’m so used to going home with someone…I…got carried away.”

It was a shitty excuse, no room around it. It made no sense, but Dewa had no choice but to let it slide for now. He had to do what he could to preserve some normalcy…

 As much as the situation was begging to be addressed, he wasn’t ready for that conversation. The questions…

_You wanted to kiss me though right?_

_There’s something between us._

_If I hadn’t stopped you, you would’ve kept going._

_Do you feel the same way when I look at you?_

No, he probably would never be ready for that.

So he swallowed the lump down, and dimmed the light of hope in his eyes as he watched his friend glance towards the door, suddenly feeling dirty but never wanting the ghost of Chitose’s touch off his body.

The usual calm, impassive look returned to Dewa’s face despite the realization.

“Meet you at the bar later? I need some time alone I think, I drank too fast…” Chitose looked away, scratching his head.

_Is that all?_

Dewa nearly laughs. Meeting at the bar. Of course he would. He always did. Always would.

“It’s a promise.”

The calmness in his head gradually returned, clouding over all the words fighting for acknowledgement.

_Don’t leave._

_Stay._

_Let’s do that again._

Pathetic probably, he knew it, but he lived with it, and as Chitose walked towards the door, fond, apologetic smile on his face, Dewa covered the pot again, stopping the spill. He smiled back. As long as Chitose was his friend, he wouldn’t chase anything more, and he silenced the parts of him which wondered if Chitose actually would’ve let him chase.

That was too terrifying to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See you next time~


End file.
